Un hechizo seductor
by Sophiepurple4
Summary: Kagome a sido hechizada por una joven bruja, el hechizo trata que tiene que seducir a Inuyasha, ella va a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograrlo. Pero ¿Lograra seducir al hanyõ? [Este fic es una petición de Tsuki-chan Scout hecha para el foro "Hazme el amor"]


_Un Hechizo Seductor_

_Hola! Criaturitas del Señor de Fanfiction, les traigo una historia dedicada a una de mis escritoras de Inuyasha favorita __**Tsuki-chan Scout.**_

_Esta historia se basa cuando todavía están en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen únicamente a la gran __**Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Advertencia: **__Lemon._

_**Pairing: **__Inuyasha/Kagome_

_**Género: **__Romance_

* * *

><p>-Pff que aburrido está el día – decía una vocecilla entre los arboles –Ojala hubiera alguna persona a la cual… - se calló en cuanto oyó que una voz se hacer cava.<p>

-¡Aggh! ¡Es un insensible! ¡Es un grosero! ¡Pero no fuera el por qué todo está bien! ¡Además yo no hice nada! - gritaba una joven miko – ¡Él se pone celoso de todos pero yo me tengo que aguantar siempre que se va detrás de ella! Aunque fui yo quien le dijo que me quedaría a su lado sin importar que la amara – dijo mientras soltaba una lágrima.

La pequeña figura, la cual es una joven bruja, seguía mirando a la miko.

-Si tan solo tuviera el valor de hacer algo al respecto - decía mientras seguía llorando.

-Creo que ya sé a quién jugarle una broma - susurro le bruja –Además me vendrá bien algo de practica –

En ese momento la bruja le lanzo un hechizo a la miko.

***********************************Mientras tanto en la Aldea*********************************

-¡PERRO TONTO! – Le gritaba Shippô mientras trataba de golpear a Inuyasha –Por tu culpa Kagome se enojó - seguía gritando.

-¡Cállate enano! ¡Yo no fui el culpable de nada! - le grito Inuyasha.

-¡Claro que si es tu culpa! ¡Todo por tus estúpidos celos! ¡Perro tonto! - grito nuevamente Shippô.

-Chicos, chicos cálmense por favor, peleando no van a resolver nada, Inuyasha sabe que todo lo que le dijo a la Señorita Kagome estuvo mal - intervino Miroku lo cual logro que Inuyasha se molestara mal.

-No te metas Miroku, además yo no fui el que le hizo ojitos a ese lobo sarnoso - decía mientras le daba la espalda a Shippô y al Monje Miroku.

-Inuyasha, ella no le hizo ojitos a nadie - protesto Sango la cual estaba igual o más enojada que Shippô.

-¿A no? Entonces ¿Cómo se le llama? - pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Que tonto eres, pero no fueras tu quien haga esas cosas por qué entonces Kagome se tiene que aguantar – le dijo Shippô.

-Él tiene razón Inuyasha - dijo Miroku.

-¿Qué quieres decir enano? - pregunto enojado.

-Que siempre que te vas detrás de Kikyo, Kagome se tiene que aguantar y callar lo que siente, un día de estos se va a cansar y se va a ir con Kôga - le contesto Shippô el cual ya se había calmado. Inuyasha no respondió nada pero dio un golpe.

-¿Por qué me pegaste? - pregunto Shippô con los ojos llorosos.

-Inuyasha te pego porque no tolera que le digan sus verdades - le dijo Sango mientras se acercaba junto con Kirara.

Inuyasha les iba a contestar algo pero el Monje Miroku intervino una vez más para no empezar otra discusión.

-La Señorita Kagome ha estado muchos minutos lejos, deberías ir a buscarla Inuyasha - le dijo.

-¡Keh! ¡Ni loco! Tuve suficiente con todos los "Osuwari" que me dijo, además solo está haciendo un berrinche - dijo Inuyasha serio, Miroku solo respiro hondo pensando que le podría decir para que fuera a buscar a Kagome.

-Pues sino la vas a buscar no podremos seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos y nos atrasaremos - dijo Miroku.

-Está bien, pero solo la voy a buscar para seguir nuestra búsqueda - dijo Inuyasha mientras se iba saltando

-Monje Miroku sí que le sirvió ese truco para que fuera a buscarla - dijo Sango.

-Si mi querida Sango, solo esperemos que le pida perdón por ser tan grosero - dijo Miroku.

-Ojala, ese perro tonto entre en razón - murmuro Shippô.

**********************************A las afueres del bosque***********************************

-¡Kagome! - gritaba Inuyasha mientras se acercaba al bosque -¿A dónde se habrá metido? - se preguntó.

Mientras más se acercaba al bosque, pensaba que todo había sido su culpa, Kagome no se hubiera ido tan enojada si él no hubiera empezado con sus celos, además Shippô tenía razón Kagome se quedaba callada y aceptaba cuando se iba tras Kikyo.

-¡Kagome! - volvió a gritar mientras se quedó parado –Ojala no te allá pasado nada - susurro preocupado.

Justo en ese momento vio que Kagome se dirigía hacia él.

-Kagome te estaba buscando - le dijo pero ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

-Kagome - dijo con un tono triste al ver que no le hizo caso, pero no iba a dejar que Kagome lo ignorara así, aunque su mirada no era fría ni seria, ni siquiera enojada -¡Oye! ¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estoy pintado? ¡Hazme caso! - le gritaba, pero ella seguía sin responder.

_Me ignora pero… su manera de mover su cuerpo es tan hermosa, tan diferente de como siempre lo hace, es de una forma seductora. Pensaba Inuyasha_

***********************************En la aldea*********************************************

-Qué bueno que no te allá pasado nada Kagome - decía Shippô mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-No te preocupes Shippô - le dijo Kagome.

-Inuyasha me alegro que recapacitaras, además ¿le pediste una disculpa a la Señorita Kagome? - le pregunto Miroku.

-No - contesto Inuyasha molesto.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto.

-Por qué Kagome no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que la encontré - le contesto, aunque se había percatado que lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Y que esperaba Inuyasha? - le pregunto Sango mientras lo veía con cara de "_eres un idiota"_.

-Entonces sigamos nuestro camino - decía Inuyasha –Vamos Kagome - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-No - repuso Kagome.

-¿Cómo que "no"? - le pregunto confundido y enojado.

-Ya me oíste no puedo tengo que ir a mi casa por algunas cosas - le contesto con un tono decidido.

-¡Maldición! ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Vámonos! - le grito.

-Ya te dije que no- dijo Kagome con tono calmado.

-Si Kagome necesita ir por unas cosas a su época, puedo aprovechar para poder reparar mi Hiraikotsu - dijo Sango apoyando a su amiga.

-Está bien - gruño Inuyasha.

-Mejor acompaña a la Señorita Kagome, solos para estar seguros que nada le paso en el camino - sugirió Miroku.

Inuyasha solo asintió.

En ese momento empezaron a caminar con dirección al pozo.

-Yo quiero ir - dijo Shippô.

-No, mejor dejémosles solos, Inuyasha todavía le debe una disculpa a Kagome - le explico Sango.

-Claro -

*****************************************Cerca del pozo************************************

Tanto Kagome e Inuyasha no se dijeron nada durante casi toda la trayectoria, pues la joven miko no daba señales de querer hablar con el hanyõ, pero si daba otras señales que el como siempre no notaba mucho.

-Oye Kagome - se animó a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? - pregunto con amabilidad.

-Siento lo de hace rato, no debí gritarte así y menos por culpa de ese lobo sarnoso - contesto mientras Kagome se sentaba al borde del pozo.

-Ya no importa lo que paso - le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Inuyasha se confundió y se sacó de onda ya que Kagome solía regañarlo si llamaba a **Lobo sarnoso **a Kôga, además que mientras se quedó ahí parado enfrente de ella, Kagome había aprovechado para agarrarle la mano de una manera sutil, aunque también se la acaricio, lo cual logro ponerlo algo nervioso.

-Ahora vuelvo - dijo Kagome provocativa, mientras se humedecía los labios, Inuyasha solo se quedó parado viendo como la joven del futuro se iba a su época.

**********************************Al día siguiente******************************************

Inuyasha se quedó arriba de un árbol cerca del pozo, como siempre que se iba Kagome, trato de descansar un poco pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el dulce tono de la voz de Kagome, su toque, su manera de mirarlo siempre con tanto amor y a veces hasta con deseo, pero lo que más lo ponía loco eran sus labios, esos labios que ya había probado una vez y que se moría por probar de nuevo.

El sol ya había salido hace un par de horas, y ella todavía no regresaba, Inuyasha bajo del árbol y se estaba cercando al pozo, si Kagome no regresaba pronto el iría por ella.

En eso detecto el olor de Kagome, pero este estaba mezclado con orto olor igual de dulce, la ayudo a salir de aquel pozo, cuando Kagome ya estaba pisando tierra, Inuyasha no pudo evitar poner toda su atención que esta vez traía la chica, no traía el típico uniforme de lo que ella le decía _"escuela"._

Esta vez traía un pantalón pegado que dejaba ver sus bien marcadas piernas y trasero, bueno aunque con la falda las veía muy bien, en la parte superior traía una blusa pegada de manga corta, esto dejaba notar su cintura y sus pechos los cuales no eran tan pequeños pero tampoco grandes, se estaba perdiendo en la figura de esa hermosa mujer la cual lucia como una diosa.

Quería abalanzarse sobre ella, pero nunca lo haría por el simple hecho que no podía tomarla de esa manera ni en ese momento, ahora su prioridad era detener a Naraku y encontrar los fragmentos restantes de la Shikon no Tama.

Obligo a su mente a quitar aquellos pensamientos sobre Kagome y el.

-Kagome ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma? -

-¿Qué no te gusta? - pregunto mientras jugaba con su pelo, aún tenía ese tono provocativo.

-No tonta, no es eso - contesto sonrojado.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta? - volvió a preguntar mordiéndose el labio.

-Keh - contesto Inuyasha nervioso, bueno si eso se puede tomar como una contestación. Estaba logrando ponerlo más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Que si te gusta Inu? - pregunto, le encanto que le dijera _"Inu" _pero ella nunca le decía así, además no mostraba ni un signo de inseguridad en su rostro, alfo raro ya que ella siempre se ponía nerviosa o sonrojada cuando pasaba algo de ese tipo, en esta ocasión estaba más que confundido. – Oye ¿Acaso estas sordito cariño? - formulo otra pregunta acercándose de forma seductora.

-Keh, claro que no estoy sordo - contesto. – ¿Te sientes bien Kagome? - le pregunto poniendo una mano en su frente y la otra en la de Kagome.

-Claro que si Inu - contesto mientras agarraba la mano de Inuyasha de forma sutil. Kagome acerco su rostro al de Inuyasha, esperando que este reaccionara y la tomara en ese momento, o al menos esa es la reacción que esperaba por parte del hanyõ.

-¡Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste pensé que tardarías más tiempo! - se oyó gritar a Shippô desde lejos.

-Solo iba por unas cosas rápido y a descansar un poco, ah cierto te traje este dulce Shippô - dijo Kagome mientras le entregaba una paleta de caramelo.

-¡Gracias! - dijo muy alegre mientras se iba corriendo por la dirección por la que había llegado.

-También te traje algo a ti Inuyasha - seguía con ese tono seductor, joder esa muer lo iba a volver loco un día de estos.

-Ah sí, ¿Qué me trajiste? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Unas papas - contesto mientras sacaba la bolsa de la mochila.

-Eh…gracias - dijo en voz baja, Kagome le entrego la bolsa.

-No tienes que agradecer solo te estoy consintiendo un poco - susurro, le acaricio la espalda.

Inuyasha se tensó al sentir la mano de Kagome en su espalda, esa caricia parecía como si estuviera explorando.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunto sonrojado.

-Nada - contesto con una sonrisa inocente, aparto su mano de la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Vayamos con los demás -

Empezaron a caminar juntos, bueno Kagome se adelantó solo un poco. Inuyasha no podía comer en paz sus papas, ya que seguía poniendo toda su atención en la figura bien definida de Kagome, ¡Por kami! Como se seguía atreviendo imaginarse a Kagome de esa forma, lo está volviendo loco.

***************************************En la aldea****************************************

Ya era casi el atardecer así que prefirieron que se irían al amanecer.

-Voy al río Sango - aviso Kagome.

-Claro, solo ve con cuidado - dijo Sango, en el momento que Kagome salía de la cabaña el Monje Miroku entro.

-¿A dónde va la Señorita Kagome? - pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Va al río - contesto, todo hubiera estado bien si cierto Monje pervertido no hubiera puesto su mano en cierta parte trasera de la exterminadora, entonces se escuchó un golpe.

-Usted nunca va a cambiar ¿Verdad? - pregunto molesta, el Monje Miroku no contesto nada puesto que le dolía todo el cachete izquierdo, el cual tenía todo rojo.

**************************************En el río********************************************

Kagome se desvistió lentamente, dejo su ropa en una roca cercana al igual que su arco y flechas, solo por si acaso algún monstro o demonio se le ocurría aparecer. Se metió al río.

Inuyasha detecto el olor de la joven miko, no muy lejos de él y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde esta estaba, fue así como llego al río, se escondió detrás de un árbol para poder verla, no es que fuera un pervertido sino que tenía que cuidarla además que si lo descubría le diría "_Osuwari" _hasta que llegara al centro de la tierra.

Todo hubiera estado bien si tan solo Inuyasha se fijara donde pisa, acababa de pisar una rama chiquita la cual hizo un gran ruido, el hanyõ estaba preparado para morir en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? - escucho la voz de kagome preguntándole, no parecía molesta.

-Yo…yo puedo explicarlo - contesto nervioso.

_Porque demonios no me ha mandado al suelo –pensó Inuyasha._

-No tienes que explicarme nada Inu - ahí estaba otra vez ese alias que llevaba diciéndole horas. - ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas? - le pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Inuyasha se quedó petrificado, habría escuchado bien ¿Kagome lo estaba invitando a meterse al río? ¿Juntos? ¿Y luego? ¿No creía que fuera nada más para jugar a la guerritas de agua? ¿Acaso era otro tipo de proposición? ¿Acaso ella lo deseaba tanto como el la deseaba? ¿A dónde quería llegar Kagome con todo esto?, se repetía todas estas preguntas en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces es un SI o es un NO? - pregunto, esto saco a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, ya que Kagome se había salido del río y ahora se encontraba desnuda enfrente de él, ¿En qué maldito momento se salió del río que ni siquiera se dio cuenta? ¿Tan sumido se quedó en sus pensamientos?

-K…kagome - fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, estaba más rojo que su hitoe.

Inuyasha quería agachar la cabeza para que Kagome no viera que estaba sonrojado, pero si hacia eso vería el cuerpo desnudo de la miko, bueno no es que no lo allá visto antes pero esta es otra situación muy distinta, además ¿Cómo se atrevería a rechazar a tan hermosa mujer que parecía una diosa?

Una parte de él le decía que la tomara en ese momento, pero otra parte de él le decía que no era correcto, Maldita indecisión.

Kagome acerco su cara a la de Inuyasha para plantarle un beso, Inuyasha sabía que si se besaban no se iba a poder controlar. Así que de un salto se alejó de ella y se fue corriendo.

_Maldita Kagome que demonios le está pasando por la mente - pensó el hanyõ._

Una vez que ya no se veía la silueta de Inuyasha, Kagome se vistió rápido y se dirigió hacia el pueblo.

Han pasado varios días desde lo del río, las cosas iban bastante normales, bueno, Kagome seguía con ese actitud totalmente distinta, ya ni siquiera le decía _"Osuwari" _cuando molestaba a Shippô o la molestaba a ella.

Seguía con sus insinuaciones, cada vez que podía lo tocaba, lo elogiaba, lo consentía en ratos si y luego no, se mordía el labio inferior constantemente, al igual que jugaba con su pelo, además seguía poniéndose esa fragancia que ella llama "_perfume", _todas estas acciones lo están volviendo loco, es como si lo estuviera hechizando de alguna manera que no entiende, simplemente esta mujer se volvió loca, o acaso es él, digo no es un experto en mujeres.

Y preguntarle a Miroku sobre la actitud de Kagome sería totalmente una locura, empezaría a contarle historias que no le interesan, o empezaría a decir cosas verdaderamente vergonzosas, mejor no preguntaba y todo estaría bien.

-Inuyasha ¿Todo está bien? - pregunto Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Keh, ¿Por qué preguntas? -

-Bueno, como te vi con cara de tonto viendo a la nada, me pareció una buena idea sacarte de esos pensamientos que te tienen así - contesto Miroku.

Inuyasha solo asintió, después respiro profundo.

Llevaban horas caminando, ya casi caería la tarde-noche y no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, en realidad eso no era ningún problema podían dormir a la intemperie, pero ya llevaban varios días sin descansar en un lugar con techo.

-Miren chicos un pueblo - dijo Shippô señalándolo.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos esta noche? - pregunto Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha. Este se puso nervioso.

-Keh - contesto Inuyasha.

-Detecto una presencia maligna - dijo Miroku.

-Si claro - dijo Shippô incrédulo.

-¿A caso dudas de mí? - pregunto Miroku ofendido.

-No que va - contesto Shippô.

Después de un rato se encaminaron hacia la aldea, el Monje Miroku hizo su trabajo, claro sin dejar de lado proponerle a toda mujer joven que se le cruzaría si ¿Quería tener un hijo con él? Cada vez que se lo proponía a alguna Sango le daba un golpe en la cabeza o lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos platicaron un rato, Kagome decidió ir a caminar, Sango se quedó con Shippô y Kirara, Miroku seguía cortejando a las jovencitas, las cuales solo se reían de las cosas que les decía, e Inuyasha seguía a Kagome no es que fuera un acosador solo que tenía que cuidarla.

-¿A dónde creen que fue Inuyasha? - pregunto Shippô jugando con un Yo-yo que le había traído Kagome de su época.

-De seguro esta con Kagome - contesto Sango.

-¿Por qué crees eso? - pregunto curioso.

-Que no es obvio, lo que mi querida Sango quiso decir es que de seguro Inuyasha está siguiendo a la Señorita Kagome - contesto Miroku, el cual acababa de llegar ya que las jóvenes se retiraron a sus aposentos.

-Mmm hasta que regresó Su Excelencia - susurro Sango molesta.

-Bueno al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos si Inuyasha esta con ella - dijo Shippô.

Mientras tanto Kagome seguía caminando pero de tanto estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya se había alejado de la aldea.

Inuyasha aun la seguía, evitando que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Como a la vida se empeña en joderlo cada vez que puede, ahí estaba otra maldita rama, que trono en cuanto la piso.

-¡Kyaaa! - grito Kagome, Inuyasha dio un salto quedando enfrente de ella, con su mano le tapó la boca para que no siguiera gritando.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Maldita sea, no grites! - grito molesto.

Kagome se quedó quieta, mirando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, ella levanto su mano y la puso sobre la mano del hanyõ, que había puesta en su boca, la quito lentamente, sin perder ni un momento el contacto visual.

-Inuyasha, ¿Me estabas siguiendo? - pregunto calmada.

-¡Keh! Claro que no tonta - contesto.

-Entonces ¿Solo estabas pasando por aquí? - pregunto alejándose un poco de él.

-Etto… - no esperaba para nada que a Kagome se le ocurriera preguntarle eso, bueno, no esperaba que le preguntara nada –Maldición - susurro.

-Inuyasha - dijo sutil, la miko pasó su dedo índice por el hombro del hanyõ.

El no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo, Kagome lo rondo mirándolo de abajo-arriba y viceversa, con una mirada llena de lujuria.

-¿P… por qué me miras así? - pregunto tímidamente.

-Es que creo que nunca te he dicho lo guapo que eres - contesto.

-¿Qué demonios dices Kagome? - pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Solo digo la verdad - termino la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos, pegando su pierna a la entrepierna de Inuyasha.

Sintió un tirón en su hamaka, decidido, esta mujer provoca cosas que nunca había experimentado antes, estas situaciones lo están volviendo loco.

Quería hacerla suya, pero… pero ¿pero qué? Al demonio todos los impedimentos, esta mujer viene se le insinúa, y cree que dejara que lo ponga así cada vez que quiere, sí que está loca.

Inuyasha agarro a Kagome de las muñecas, atrapándola entre un árbol y su cuerpo, la miko se sorprendió por la acción del hanyõ.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – pregunto Kagome con un tono voz sensual y provocativa viéndolo fijamente

-Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo – mientras rompía la blusa de Kagome, ella por su parte acariciaba el pecho del hanyõ.

Se volvieron a besar pero con mucha más pasión, en un movimiento rápido Inuyasha recostó a Kagome, con movimientos algo torpes Kagome le quito el hitoe y el kosade, dejo de besarla, para dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

Inuyasha fue bajando más hasta toparse con esa molesta prenda que traía la miko del futuro que le impedía ver sus pechos, con unas de sus garras rompió aquella prenda, aventándole lejos de ellos.

Kagome se sonrojo, Inuyasha prosiguió con lo que hacía, con una de sus manos masajeaba unos de los pezones y al otro lo lamia y mordía suavemente, Kagome se retorcía del placer que sentía.

-Inu… Inuya…. Inuyasha – gemía del placer

El volvió a subir para volverla a besar.

-Kagome, quiero que seas mía –

-Y yo quiero que seas mío –

Rápidamente rompió aquel pantalón pegado que traía Kagome. Una vez que lo rompió pudo oler perfectamente la excitación de la joven, provenía de la parte baja, la cual estaba cubierta todavía por una prenda más, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla rompió la prenda, al igual que las otras.

Inuyasha se incoó acercando su cara, con su lengua empezó a saborear aquel elixir que liberaba la joven, Kagome gimió y arqueo su espalda al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha en esa parte privada.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Mmpf! - gimió.

El calor iba aumentando cada vez más en el cuerpo de los dos.

Una vez que se sacio, subió su cara para ver fijamente los ojos de Kagome, ella estaba muy apenada pero quería hacerlo sentir el mismo placer que él le había proporcionado.

Kagome dio un giro rápido, posicionándose arriba esta vez, Inuyasha parecía sorprendido. Kagome empezó a darle besarle el pecho, empezó a desamarrar el obi para despojar a Inuyasha de su hamaka.

Se sentía algo nerviosa, pero algo la hacía continuar, ya sea valentía o por deseo, hace tanto tiempo que lo deseaba de esa forma, una vez que tenía a Inuyasha completamente desnudo, pudo contemplar ahora más de cerca el "paquete" del hanyõ, ¿Qué si se sorprendió? La verdad si no sabía si decir si era de tamaño normal o más de lo normal, ya que nunca antes ha estado con otro hombre en esta situación.

Con su mano agarro el miembro de Inuyasha y empezó a darle pequeños besos.

-¡Kagome! ¡Ahh! - gimió en cuanto sintió que esta se lo había metido a la boca. Empezaba a metérselo más rápido, Inuyasha no podía aguantar más, si seguía así se volvería adicto a que la joven miko hiciera eso.

La galo nuevamente para besarla en los labios, se volvió a posicionar arriba de ella. Ya no podía esperar más tenía que hacerla suya.

Separo las piernas de Kagome, coloco su miembro en la entrada de la miko, Inuyasha la miro pidiendo aprobación, Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

De una solo estocada introdujo todo su miembro, la joven miko enterró sus uñas en la espalda del hanyõ. Empezó a penetrarle bruscamente.

-¡Ahh! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sigue! - se sentía en el cielo.

-¡Ahh - gruño, Kagome era endemoniadamente adictiva.

Un calor se empezaba a acumular en su vientre, las embestidas eran más rápidas y más profundas. Estaban apunto e llegar al final.

Y así fue los dos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, los dos estaban muy cansados así que Inuyasha se acostó y Kagome se puso en su pecho.

-Kagome – susurro Inuyasha

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Por qué te comportabas tan extraño? – pregunto inquieto

-No lo sé, solo sé que estaba muy enojada contigo por Kikyo y… – Inuyasha la interrumpió

-Tonta, que no entiendes a la que quiero es a ti – Kagome alzo la mirada para verlo

-Pero siempre que puedes vas tras ella –

-Ya olvida de una vez esos estúpidos celos Kagome, ya te dije que a la que quiero es a ti – Inuyasha se veía serio

-Te amo Inuyasha – dijo empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

-Y yo te amo a ti Kagome – y con esas palabras él también se quedó dormido.

Se quedaron dormidos profundamente hasta el amanecer, cuando despertaron Inuyasha le dio su hitoe a Kagome para que se cubriese, ya que había roto toda la ropa de la joven miko.

Regresaron lo más rápido posible para que sus amigos no los empezaran a acosar con preguntas como ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hicieron? O ¿Qué le paso a la ropa de Kagome?

Al final Kagome solo necesitaba un empujoncito para poder hacer su más grande sueño realidad, en cuanto Inuyasha, bueno, el siempre necesita un empujoncito para poder decir lo que siente.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿<em>_Tsuki-chan Scout lo logre? ¿Cumplí con el reto? _

_La verdad pensé que no iba a acabarla a tiempo, voy a dar una explicación rápida, pensé que no la podría subir por que mi hermana le tiro té a la computadora, lo bueno es que la llevo con alguien que sabe arreglarlas y le dijo que teníamos que esperar dos días, que si no prendía el tercer día significaba que se había descompuesto, lo bueno es que prendió._

_Y si preguntan mate a mi hermana la respuesta es __**no, **__aunque se lo merecia XD _

_Bueno la verdad espero que les allá gustado la historia, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo de Inuyasha, además que también jamás había escrito un Lemon en mi vida, así que no sean muy malos conmigo._

_**P.D: **__Gracias por leer esta historia. Dejen reviews, porfisss (No soy muy buena con los finales XD)_


End file.
